Sunday VS Magazine: Shūketsu! Chōjō Daikessen
Sunday VS Magazine: Shūketsu! Chōjō Daikessen (サンデー VS マガジン 集結！ 頂上大決戦 Sandē Bāsasu Magajin Shūketsu! Chōjō Daikessen) is a fighting game that featured Mahou Sensei Negima! characters which developed by Konami Computer Entertainment Aomori and Hudson Soft and published by Konami for the PlayStation Portable (PSP). The game celebrates the 50th anniversaries of shounen manga magazines Shūkan Shōnen Sunday and Shūkan Shōnen Magazine published by Shogakukan and Kodansha respectively, featuring prominent manga characters from both publications as playable fighters. The game is released at March 26, 2009. Playable Characters Weekly Shōnen Sunday characters *Kaoru Akashi (Zettai Karen Children) *Hayate Ayasaki (Hayate the Combat Butler) *Yoshimori Sumimura (Kekkaishi) *Tokine Yukimura (Kekkaishi) *Kenichi Shirahama (Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple) *Miu Fūrinji (Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple) *Kosuke Ueki (The Law of Ueki) *Ryo Takatsuki (Project ARMS) *InuYasha (Inuyasha) *Recca Hanabishi (Flame of Recca) *Ushio Aotsuki (Ushio and Tora) *Yaiba Kurogane (Yaiba) *R. Ichiro Tanaka (Kyūkyoku Chōjin R) *Takizawa Noboru (Honō no Tenkōsei) Weekly Shōnen Magazine characters *Negi Springfield (Mahou Sensei Negima!) *Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) *Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) *Itsuki Minami (Air Gear) *Ringo Noyamano (Air Gear) *Ippo Makunouchi (Fighting Spirit) *Mamoru Takamura (Fighting Spirit) *Shinichi Mechazawa (Cromartie High School) *Ban Midou (GetBackers) *Demon Eyes Kyo (Samurai Deeper Kyo) *Kōtarō Shindō (Kōtarō Makaritōru!) *Akira Fudo (Devilman) *Naoto Date (Tiger Mask) *Joe Yabuki (Ashita no Joe) *Joe Shimamura (Cyborg 009#) Originals *Boss (Sunday VS Magazine: Shūketsu! Chōjō Daikessen) Support Shonen Sunday *Sango (Inuyasha) *Shippou (Inuyasha) *Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) *Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) *Miroku (Inuyasha) *Makei Kuru (Project ARMS) *Hayato Shingu (Project ARMS) *Takeshi Tomoe (Project ARMS) *Naito (Project ARMS) *Queen of Heart (Project ARMS) *White Rabbit (Project ARMS) *Ai Mori (The Law of Ueki) *Seiichirou Sano (The Law of Ueki) *Suzuko Gerrard (The Law of Ueki) *Kyarī Maririn (The Law of Ueki) *Shigure Aotsuki (Ushio and Tora) *Ji Gyaku-Ji Jun (Ushio and Tora) *Azuma no Kamaitachi (Jūrō) (Ushio and Tora) *Azuma no Kamaitachi (raishin& kagari), (Ushio and Tora) *Hyō (Ushio and Tora) *R. 29 (Kyūkyoku Chōjin R) *Torisaka Senpai (Kyūkyoku Chōjin R) *Mariyuki Narihara (Kyūkyoku Chōjin R) *Masamori Sumimura (Kekkaishi) *Nyogen (Kekkaishi) *Hayato Fūrinji (Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple) *Shio Sakaki (Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple) *Akisame Kōetsuji (Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple) *Sei Baken (Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple) *Shigure Kōsaka (Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple) *Hopachai Apachai (Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple) *Kōichi Minamoto (Zettai Karen Children) *Fujiko Tsubomi (Zettai Karen Children) *Kyōsuke Hyōbu (Zettai Karen Children) *Nagi Michiin (Hayate the Combat Butler) *Maria (Hayate the Combat Butler) *Tama (Hayate the Combat Butler) *Yukari Takamura (Honō no Tenkōsei) *Kanazawa (Honō no Tenkōsei) *Shimoyanagi Sako (Flame of Recca) *Kōrei (Flame of Recca) Shonen Magazine *Asuna Kagurazaka (Mahou Sensei Negima!) *Evangeline A.K. McDowell & Chachamaru Karakuri (Mahou Sensei Negima!) *Konoka Konoe (Mahou Sensei Negima!) *Setsuna Sakurazaki (Mahou Sensei Negima!) *3-A Class Students! (Mahou Sensei Negima!) *Takamichi T. Takahata (Mahou Sensei Negima!) *Mighty Morphin Baka Rangers (Mahou Sensei Negima!) *Nodoka Miyazaki (Mahou Sensei Negima!) *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) *Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) *Makarov Dreyar (Fairy Tail) *Danpei Tange (Ashita no Joe) *Mammoth West (Ashita no Joe) *Ko Karasuma (Kazu, Onigiri, Butcher) (Air Gear) *Akito Wanijima (Air Gear) *Shimuka (Air Gear) * Sumeragi (Air Gear) *Ara Hidari (Iron Clock) (Air Gear) *Ginji Amano (GetBackers) *HEVN (GetBackers) *Himiko Kudō (GetBackers) *Mayumi Watase (Kōtarō Makaritōru!) *Teruhiko Tenkōji (Kōtarō Makaritōru!) *Takashi Kamiyama+Shinjirō Hayashida & Akira Maeda (Cromartie High School) *Gorilla (Cromartie High School) *Freddie (Cromartie High School) *Yukimura Sanada (Samurai Deeper Kyo) *Yuya Shīna (Samurai Deeper Kyo) *Great Zebra (Tiger Mask) *Kenta (Tiger Mask) *Ruriko Sensei (Tiger Mask) *Chibikko House All (Tiger Mask) *Mr. X (Tiger Mask) *Ryō Asuka (Devilman) *Sei/ Tetsu & Manjirō & Roku (Devilman) *Miki Makimura (Devilman) *Mura Aoki (Masaru Aoki & Tatsuya Kimura) (Fighting Spirit) *Manabu Itagaki (Fighting Spirit) *Genji Kamogawa (Fighting Spirit) *Takamura Statue (Fighting Spirit) *Kumi Mashiba (Fighting Spirit) *Yamaguchi Sensei (Fighting Spirit) Others *Magazine Logo Mark · Pimo Pimo Trivia *Negi's fighting style in this game are similar to his manga counterpart. **Oddly, Negi don't have any Magia Erebea forms in this game despite it's follow closer to the manga. Although this may be cause of Raiten Taishō form just introduced in the manga shortly after the game released. *This game was developed before the Fairy Tail anime, so Natsu and Lucy are voiced by Miyu Irino (Natsu) and Mika Kikuchi (Lucy) instead of Tetsuya Kakihara and Aya Hirano, the current anime's voice actors. **Although Aya Hirano voiced another character in this game: Kaoru Akashi from Zettai Karen Children. References Category:Video Games